MorganVille Vampire Quotes
by leighdanielle
Summary: quotes from books 1 to 13 xx Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**My favourite 'The Morganville Vampire' quotes from a selection of the series.**

-Her hands brushed Shane s, and he let go of the cards and took hold.  
And then somehow she was in his lap, and he was kissing her. Hadn t meant to do that but well. She couldn t exactly be sorry about it, beacuse he tasted amazing, and his lips were so soft and his hands were so strong"

-Good. He kissed her again, then moved down her jawline to her neck, and, wow neck nibbles took her breath away. She closed her eyes and buried her fingers in his warm hair, trying to tell him through every touch how much she liked this, like him, loved Her eyes came open, fast. She did not just think about that.  
And then, maddeningly, he let go and leaned back, lips damp. He licked them, watching her, and then gave her that slow crazy, sexy smile again.  
Go to bed. he said Before I decide to come with.

-She gasped into his open mouth, and he moaned. Moaned. She had no idea a sensation could go through her like that, traveling through her skin and nerves like lightning .  
Okay, this was kissing. Serious kissing. Not just a kiss before moving out, not a goodbye, this was Hello, sexy, and wow, she d never even suspected it could feel this way.

-She stuck out her tongue at him, and he leaned forward and to her horror licked it. Ewwww! Then don t stick it out. Shane smiled. If you re going to hang out in my room and tempt me, there s a penalty. One item of clothing per minute comes off. Perv. He pointed to himself. Male and eighteen. What s your point? You are so Say, you got any pleated miniskirts and knee socks? I really get off on She squealed and dodged his grabby hands, then checked her watch.

-Shane: So. Wanna cut class and make out?  
Claire: No.  
Shane: You are such a strange girl. Ow.

-Hey, Mikey? You get her hurt and I ll end you. You let anything happen to Eve and I ll do the same, Michael said.  
He d just finished kissing Eve, too.  
While you are at it, don t get yourself killed, either, bro. Ditto. And don't kiss me. Claire cocked her head at him, exasperated.  
Seriously, Shane? DITTO? That s the best you can do? Shane and Michael exchanged identical looks and shrugs. GUYS.  
Let me show you how it s done, Eve said, and hugged Claire fiercely. She kissed her on the cheek. I love you, CB. Please take care of yourself, okay? I love you, too, Claire said, and suddenly her throat felt tight and her eyes burned with tears. I really do. Shane and Michael watched them with identical expressions of blank bemusement, and finally Shane said, So basically, it s what I said. Ditto.


	2. Chapter 2

-Suddenly, a pillow hit me in the head. I pulled away from Shane, looking around to see Eve stood in the doorway to the kitchen, leaning against the wooden frame with her eyebrows raised. What was that for?! I called to her, waving my arms around. Her eyebrows went up further in response, before she replied. In case you hadn t noticed Claire Bear, we have problems. With a capital P. So save the hormones for later, cause we don t got time for a kissing fest right now. With that she walked back into the kitchen, returning a few seconds later with a huge bag slung over her shoulder.

-I m sorry I shouted. He bent his head down, trying to get her to look at him. I just wanted you safe. I know. Claire whispered.  
Shane closed the gap between them, and kissed her gently on the lips. A slow kiss, an obvious apology. Claire grabbed his shirt and pulled him up to the sofa. You see, she thought to herself. Even when I m in a mood, my body just won t refuse him.  
Claire was fumbling with Shane s jean s button when someone coughed.  
If you don t mind. Claire winced as she look to the side.  
Amelie stood with her arms over her chest, a look of revulsion on her face. And please, put some clothes on Claire.

-You re kidding, Shane said. Do you think I want to visit Crazy McTeeth in his lair of insanity? No, Claire said, but I m pretty sure you won t like it if I go alone when I just kind of promised to be with you. So ? Right. I ve been missing Nutty McFang anyway. Stop making up names for him. What about Count Crackula?

-She stopped and brushed her fingertips lightly over the discoloured skin. Does it hurt? He bent his head and lightly kissed her forehead. Only when I laugh. I ll try not to be funny. Epic fail, beautiful. She tingled all over when he called her beautiful. He didn t do it often, but when he did, he said it in this tone that was just so incredibly intimate.

-Eve: She told me last!  
Shane: Boyfriend!  
Michael: Landlord!  
Eve: Crap. Right. Next time you sell your soul to the devil, I get first contact!


	3. Chapter 3

-Suddenly, a pillow hit me in the head. I pulled away from Shane, looking around to see Eve stood in the doorway to the kitchen, leaning against the wooden frame with her eyebrows raised. What was that for?! I called to her, waving my arms around. Her eyebrows went up further in response, before she replied. In case you hadn t noticed Claire Bear, we have problems. With a capital P. So save the hormones for later, cause we don t got time for a kissing fest right now. With that she walked back into the kitchen, returning a few seconds later with a huge bag slung over her shoulder.

-I m sorry I shouted. He bent his head down, trying to get her to look at him. I just wanted you safe. I know. Claire whispered.  
Shane closed the gap between them, and kissed her gently on the lips. A slow kiss, an obvious apology. Claire grabbed his shirt and pulled him up to the sofa. You see, she thought to herself. Even when I m in a mood, my body just won t refuse him.  
Claire was fumbling with Shane s jean s button when someone coughed.  
-Claire dragged her feet up the stairs, pulling her bag behind her. Myrnin had had her working all day, calling her up at just 5am, telling her to get her rear end down to his lab, there is an emergency. Myrnin s emergencies, and any other person on the world s emergencies are completely different. Although, they do amuse her. Today, he wanted to paint his ceiling.  
Yep. A definite emergency. But it was in her job description to do as Myrnin asked. A gorgeous aroma wafted up to Claire and her belly rumbled. She hadn t stopped to eat today. She inhaled deeply, and finished ascending the stairs.  
She pushed through her door, shut it, and threw her bag onto her bed. She grabbed a change of clothes and went to the bathroom for a quick shower.  
And quick it was. She only partially dried herself, making her clothes stick to her as she tried to put them on. She tried saving time, but only resolved into wasting more. After struggling for a few moments, she managed to get her top and jeans on.  
She opened the door, to find rose petals on the floor.  
She looked around, but couldn t see anyone. The rose s led off in a trail towards the stairs. She looked around once more, and followed the path.  
It led her downstairs, and through the living room to the dining table. She gasped in surprise and her hand flew to her mouth, as she saw the table. It was set up for dinner. Complete with candles and a huge bouquet of flowers.  
She hesitatingly took a couple of steps forward. Her heart beating fast at the romantic gesture laid out in front of her. As she reached the table it went dark.  
She felt a pair of warm hands over her eyes. Soft and gentle. She felt herself smile as she reached up and put her hands over Shane s. She gently pulled them down, and turned to face him.  
His face was lit up with a huge grin. Surprised? He asked.  
Claire reached up and kissed him gently on the cheek. A little. I have to admit, Shane. I didn t think you had it in you. She said mockingly.  
Shane feigned being hurt, I m offended! I put a lot of effort into this. And it s stunning. Really. Shane flashed another brilliant grin, and walked over to one of the chairs, pulling it out. Your seat, ma am. Claire gave a small mock curtsey and settled down in the seat.  
Shane bent down and taking hold of her hand and kissing it gently. Happy anniversary beautiful.

-We ll get through this, he said. When he tried to kiss her, though, he winced. She put a hand lightly on his stomach. Youre hurting, she said. Only when I bend over. When did you get so short, anyway? Five minutes ago. she rolled her eyes, playing along

-Shane looked down at Claire and smiled. That special smile he reserved just for her. They were lying on her bed, him on top of her. He kissed her then, deep and passionate and before he could think about what was happening, their clothes were off.

-'Boys' I'd turn gay if they weren't so sexy' ~Eve

-Eve: "We nearly got killed over ice cream." Shane: "Another thing I don't want on my tombstone." Claire: "You have others?" Shane: "*first finger* I thought it wasn't loaded. *second finger* Hand me a match so I can check the gas tank. *third finger* Killed over ice cream."

-How cute are the glass house residents!-

All rights to Miss Rachel Caine! xx 


End file.
